


The Kidnapper

by Benincasa



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benincasa/pseuds/Benincasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>回来戳戳我QwQ♥♥♥<br/>http://muskmelon4u.lofter.com/post/3e9f6b_7aa7e46</p></blockquote>





	The Kidnapper

♥♥♥

每当Root有机会与Shaw单独待在一起，她最喜欢的，最想要看见的，就是Shaw无力地瘫坐在自己面前时，她那张高潮迭起的潮红的脸。

她蹲在Shaw的眼前，神经质地用手指不停地敲击着自己还带着些许晶莹液体的柔软嘴唇。Shaw的特殊气味漫溢在她翘挺的鼻尖，她毫无畏惧地直视着她狼狈而凶恶的眼。

她没有保留地观察着她，观察着她在自己面前随意瘫软开的双腿，观察着她的腿间在盈满热浪的情况之下是否仍然还有抽搐的行为。她火热的视线正在引导着Shaw下腹里的热流来得更为猛烈，透白衬衣下肉眼可见的吻痕和肉眼不可见的指纹也都是她曾经占有过这具肉体的独特证明。

她站了起来，原本还蜷在肩膀上的光泽棕发开始渐渐随着落进窗台的绯红晚霞滑向了她的背后，高跟鞋轻轻地踩上大理石地面的声响也似乎在预示着她们即将要步入一个全新的夜晚。

她慢慢靠近Shaw，在近乎快要将她们两人烧成灰烬的火热气氛里，她跨坐在她的身上紧贴着她几乎全裸的身体，用力地捧起她汗湿的脸逼迫她仰望着自己。她撕咬着她干涸的唇，十指则完全没入了她散乱的黑发里，湿热的舌与舌正纵情地在欲望的海里交缠着，她热情得不能自已。

她没有失去理智，她只是精神错乱得像个疯子。

虽然每一次Shaw处在战斗中时，她的面部意外沾上污渍和血迹的模样看起来的确很是性感，她脖子上黏腻的热汗和指尖余留着的硝烟味闻起来也同样很是迷人，她散乱的发丝和举枪时手臂紧绷的肌肉线条则更是有着令人神魂颠倒的诱惑力。但Root最喜欢的，最想要看见的，还是Shaw完完全全地被束缚在她身前时，她面容抽搐，高潮迭起的可爱模样。

就像现在。

"表现得不错。"

她轻轻地揉捏着Shaw泛红的耳垂，又贪婪地舔舐着她嘴角处迷乱的津液低声赞扬道。

Shaw依然还大汗淋漓地贴着Root的脸低迷地喘着粗气，她全身发麻，Root黏热的指尖也仍然还在她身下的入口处盘旋。Shaw试着勉强动了动自己的手腕，Root用绷带把她的手绑得太紧，她挣脱不开。

"可是如果不是我去打扰你们——" 她纤细的手指又开始缓缓地没入了Shaw下身的浪潮里，Shaw也不出所料地在她耳畔边发出了满足而绝望的叹息。Root看似惋惜地摇着头轻皱了皱眉，狠狠地捏住了Shaw的下巴就迫使她空洞的双眼对上了自己狂热的视线。

"也许你现在会跟那个女人在床上玩得更开心也说不定？" Root笑得轻巧，但那在Shaw的眼里却完全是不一样的意味。

女人，床，她恍恍惚惚地拼凑起了此刻脑海中为数不多的讯息，而事实是Shaw现在根本就没有办法继续思考。Root仍然还跨坐在她的腿上，手指卖力地顶撞着她的身体。Shaw朦胧地注视着她用湿润的指尖缓缓地扫过了自己微启的红唇又将它含进了嘴里，那看上去迷情而又甜蜜，她不记得Root刚刚说了什么。

"是不是？ " Root低头吻着她，她湿软的舌逐渐伸向了她的喉咙，Shaw在这个深吻里尝到了她自己的味道。

她终于开始意识到Root又在为了一些无聊的事情泛滥着她的嫉妒心，她可能得跟她解释解释，尽管Shaw也觉得这其实并没有什么好解释的。

"..那只是——" 她小声呜咽着，费力地抵蹭着Root额头才好不容易让她们的下巴稍稍分开了一些距离。Root不满地含咬过了Shaw的舌尖依依不舍地退出了这个热吻，Shaw却忍不住对着自己此刻极为刺哑的嗓音皱起了眉头。

"..是个意外.." Root的手还在毫不留情地拧转着她胸前的坚挺，她的皮衣外套也害得自己脸上的汗液变得更加黏腻。Shaw有气无力地倚靠在了Root单薄的肩膀上重重地喘着粗气，身上的人又微微地偏过头恶意地舔舐起了她的耳背，喷洒在她脖颈周围的热气也害得自己几乎濒临崩溃。

但那只是个意外。

♥♥♥

Root破门而入时，第一时间印入她眼里的便是Shaw粗暴地伏在其他女人身上的情景。她极为反感地怒视着Shaw身下的女人眼里不该流露出的情愫，而这样刺眼的场面也确实是令她反胃到想吐。

"抱歉，Sweetie."

"我不知道你正在忙。" 她缓慢而用力地对着床上过分靠近的两人礼貌地敲了三下门，Root的尾音颤抖得厉害。

Shaw有些艰难地回过了头，身下女人的双手却依然还牢牢地缠着她的脖子。Shaw急切地望向了正看似悠闲地倚靠在门边的人，她就像是得到了解脱又像是遇见了救星一般地凝望着Root，而她满脸焦急的神情也仿佛是在朝着身后的女人一刻不停地发送着求救信号，但这让Root觉得心烦。

Root觉得心烦，Shaw特有的气息现在正围绕在另一个女人的身旁，她肩颈处明显的吻痕也让Root恨不得马上就把那个人的嘴巴缝上。大部分时间里她总是得绞尽脑汁才能哄骗到Shaw跟她上一次床，可是现在她却那么轻易地就伏在了别人身上。

但这无关背叛也无关欺瞒，Root只是纯粹地认为Shaw身下的那个位置只能由自己独占。

"任务结束了。" Root冷冰冰地狠扯着Shaw松垮的衣领迅速将她拽进了自己怀里，床上的人理所当然地收到了一记她临走之前送给她的电击，Shaw则自然也是得到了更多来自于Root的"特殊奖励"。

她不想听Shaw解释，不管Shaw有没有打算要跟她解释都好，Root一句都不想听。

她知道得一清二楚，从Shaw一大早接下任务开始，这个无关号码就不停地在用一些暧昧的措辞和富有暗示性的举动挑逗着她的甜心。Root全都看在眼里，尽管Shaw并没有做出太多回应，但是如果要自己放任Shaw跟这个女人共处一室的话，那简直就比让她和一个不停散发着荷尔蒙气息的男人待在一起还要令她操心。

然后事情就像一开始那样，说不上是你情还是我愿，Root将这个半死不活的家伙绑架回了自己家，又在她昏迷的时间里将她的双手死死地固定在了餐桌边的木椅上。半个小时后Shaw迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，Root柔软的舌却早就已经在她越发湿润的腿间不停地绕起了圈。

饱含着情欲的妄念开始在她的体内急剧地膨胀了开来，Root貌似善意的勾引也似乎有效地点燃了Shaw脑海中那一簇迷情的篝火。她开始恼怒于自己身上除了一件过于宽大的衬衣之外什么也没有，但她的呼吸却正在不由自主地随着Root的爱抚而逐渐加重。

Shaw的四肢开始瘫软，血脉开始偾张，她咬着牙低下了头，不知是出于耻辱还是由于兴奋而对着Root猛地咆哮了起来。身前的人从容地笑着，她架起了她的腿更为用力地舔舐过了她下身最敏感的部位，热汗淌过了Shaw的耳鬓，刺耳的水声顷刻间穿透了她的耳底。

她快要不能呼吸。

在如水荡漾的浓情春夜里，在幽蓝的天拥抱着即将消逝的火烧般的落霞里，房间里微弱的火光令人躁动不安，弥漫着的香水味也害得她们变得更加情迷意乱。

Shaw低吼着，颤抖着，Root抚慰着，亲吻着。Shaw开始觉得自己大脑就如同酒沫般在半空中突然绽放，可她的身体却渐渐融化成了一杯甜腻的果酱，只能任由Root继续用她滚热的口腔细细品尝。

♥♥♥

"你没舍得揍她，你这个混蛋。"

Root还没打算放过她。

她热情地含吻着Shaw的耳朵，话语间温热的气息也完全没入了她的耳廓。她妩媚而慵懒地将双手搁在了她的颈后，柔顺的棕发便也撩拨似的轻扫过了她汗湿的胸口。

"吻我。" Root轻抵着Shaw的额头幽幽地说。她漆黑的指甲嵌进她的肩头缓缓地来到了她的背后，肆布在抓痕里的刺痛也害得Shaw忍不住对着她仰起了头。Root假装痛苦而娇弱的神情突然浮现在了Shaw模糊且混乱的视线之中，Shaw沉溺在了她的汗味和香气交错着的深渊里面没有办法回头。

Shaw没舍得揍那个女人，Root觉得她无法冷静。无论那个女人的行为有多么过分，或者Shaw当时的内心有多么挣扎，她都没舍得揍她。尽管Root也希望Shaw能够只对她一个人实施这种"特殊待遇"，但是为什么？

"..她只是个号码，Root——" Root站了起来，遗憾地摇着头稍稍分开了一些Shaw不自觉合拢的双腿，她火热潮湿的气息瞬间就渗透进了她全身上下每一个跃动着的细胞里。Root的指纹深深地埋入了Shaw的体内，身前的人比她想象中还要更湿，她这才稍微觉得高兴了一点。

"但是你就舍得揍我？" 她倾身用另一只手扶着椅背，懒散地把下巴搁在了Shaw的肩膀上做好了洗耳恭听的准备。斑斓的星光已然在她的眼里沉睡，Root现在的目光深邃得就犹如黑夜升起般鬼魅。

"..不是你想的那样，该死——" Shaw嘴里的咒骂又开始逐渐转变成了她无法控制的哀嚎，但Root却依然还是满不在乎地在用她的指尖缠绕起了Shaw的发梢。但这已经是今晚Shaw第三次在Root的手里失去意识了，她缺氧缺得厉害。

"别那么没礼貌，Sameen." Shaw气喘吁吁地低垂着眉眼，Root略带埋怨地轻抚了抚她的脸。

"我可是很期待接下来的事情的呢。"

Shaw觉得累坏了，但Root还不会停下。

窗外的凉风安慰似的拂过了她汗湿的后颈，宽大的衬衣就像刚从水里捞起来那般牢牢地黏在了她的背上。Root稍稍离开了一会儿，Shaw趁着那么几分钟的空当满脸疲惫地闭上了眼睛，昏昏沉沉之中她仿佛听见了打火机被打燃的声音，她微弱的呼吸里也似乎缓缓透进了几缕尼古丁的气息。

Shaw嗓音嘶哑地轻轻咳了几声，在迷蒙的轻烟中虚弱地醒来。飘渺的云雾缠绕住了她柔软的躯体，她在星火灼烧处望见了Root暧昧的身影。

迷雾在Root浅薄的笑意之中弥散了开来，她柔软温润的唇便随即覆在了Shaw的嘴上。Shaw近乎痛苦地在Root的身下略显抗拒地闷哼着，她指间弯曲着的烟灰无声地坠落在了她的脚边。

"张开嘴。" 她轻蹭着她柔润的双唇压低了声音命令着。Root的舌头在Shaw开口喘气的间隙顺势滑进了她的嘴里，Shaw下意识地咽下了自己口中的异物，Root满意地看着她喉间的鼓动，但她一句话也没有说。

Shaw垂着头安静地坐着，她开始觉得自己的身体突然就像是不听使唤那样向着欲望的山顶拼命地攀爬了起来，体内翻腾的血流也逐渐开始汇聚在了她的下腹里。Root伫立在她的身前，香烟依然在她修长的两指间缓缓地燃烧着，她在朦胧的烟幕里引诱似的含咬起了自己的拇指。

Shaw吃力地抬起了头，Root在她狂热的视线中捕捉到了她渴望遇见的需求。她神色安然地熄灭了手里的烟卷，Shaw对着她迟缓地眨了眨眼。

"等我回来。" 她弯下腰宠溺地轻抚着她疲倦的眉眼，Shaw在她的指缝间闻到了烟草留下的刺鼻气味。

Root凝视着她愈发深幽的眼眸轻笑着转过了头，刚才喂食的药量不算太多，但看来也已经足够对Shaw造成一整夜的折磨。

♥♥♥

汹涌的情欲正在强势地剥夺着她仅剩不多的意志，Shaw能够感觉到无法阻挡的热流正在层层围困着自己。Root给她下了药，她体内的火焰已经无法再继续沉默，她急需要Root回到她的身边，需要她的吻她的靠近还有她的入侵，但是Shaw却不知道这个该死的疯子现在到底去了哪里。

"Root——" Shaw近乎绝望地低着头怒吼了起来，她不想冷静，她根本就没有办法冷静。

"这么快就想我了？"

她戏谑的语气透露着的是难以遮掩的香艳气息，血气飞快地涌上了Shaw的喉咙，她觉得自己快要窒息。

Root俯视着她，笑得天真而美丽，她在Shaw的眼里看见了泛着微光的迷蒙湿气，Shaw在微光里贪得无厌地直视着她的潮润身体。眼前的人不再穿戴整齐，湿漉漉的浅色衬衣之下已是未着寸缕。Shaw看得一清二楚，她的呼吸火热而沉重。

但她却没有继续靠近自己，Shaw遥遥地无力望着Root逐渐靠近餐桌的背影，看着她被湿衬衫覆盖着的臀部在微弱的火光之中若隐若现的轮廓，看着她绰约有致的娇躯在摇曳的光线之下极为性感的摆动，Root在她的身体里点燃了耀如白昼的焰火，Shaw觉得自己热得快要不能活。

Root轻舔着下唇回过头意味深长地笑看了一眼身后的人，纯白色的蜡烛又一次在她手里燃起了令人着迷的火光。Shaw眉头紧皱和咬牙隐忍时嘴角微微抽动的模样确实是令她觉得情动不已，可她越发粗重的喘气声音却总是会让Root不由自主地有些分心。

"安静，Sameen." 她慢悠悠地放下了手里的工具踱步到了Shaw的面前，像是安抚着性情暴躁的宠物般抬起了她的下巴亲吻过了她的鼻尖。细汗缓缓地顺着Shaw的眉头流过了她充血的内眼角，Root稍显犹豫地看在眼里，Shaw却清楚地听见了她喉头鼓动的声音。

Shaw奋力前倾着身体，完全不在意长时间的捆绑是否已经让她的双手开始变得麻痹。她狠咬住了Root温软的下唇，趁着她失神的间隙疯狂地吮吻。Root感觉到腰下一阵致命的酥软，她搂着Shaw的脖子顺势跌坐在了她的一条腿上，Shaw狡黠地眯起了眼睛，因为她明显地感觉到了Root下身令人更为狂躁的滑腻。

她粗暴地舔舐着她的齿列，交缠着她的舌头就像是唯有依靠对方的津液才能存活般吻得热火朝天。Root情不自禁地扯着Shaw的黑发扭动起了她的腰肢，荒淫的水迹和灼人的高温在Shaw的大腿之上肆意地蔓延着，而Shaw知道就算废了这双手自己也一样能让Root高潮，她十分确信。

"过来点，听话。" Shaw用低哑的嗓音对着Root发出了极为温柔的指令。她偏过头亲吻着她的下颚，低下头又啮咬起她的脖颈。Root的心神在她唇舌的撩拨之下纠成了一团乱麻，她温顺地更加紧贴上了Shaw的身体，贴近到甚至不允许她们之间存在一点儿空气。

炙热的气息扑向了Root的肩颈，她衬衣上湿冷的水滴也和Shaw身上腻热的汗迹迅速交融在了一起。Shaw动情地在Root汗湿的锁骨附近用力地留下了一个深红的印记，缓缓向着她胸口前进的沉闷喘吟甚至都快要烧焦Root的身体。

Root远没有她自己想象之中那样能够保持镇定，在她的大脑被浓烈的情欲和空虚感侵蚀的时候不行，在她下意识地直起身体将自己塞进Shaw嘴里的时候也不行。在她下身的热流如潮汐般狂乱地浸染着Shaw的大腿的时候不行，在Shaw佯装娇弱对着她的胸口发出一声火热而难耐的呻吟的时候，更加不行。

她的情人要带着她一起坠落谷底，她乐意至极。

♥♥♥

Root娇喘连连地抓着Shaw的肩膀撑着身体慢吞吞地站了起来，下身的无力感并未随着方才的情潮褪去而有所消散，她站得不太稳。

"我猜你需要帮忙。" Shaw仰起头一脸挑衅地笑着，感受着Root的手掌在她的肩膀上发出的微微颤抖。餐桌上的火光微微地跃动在了她的半边脸上，她凌乱的长发在Root眼里就像是被涂上了一层浅浅的霞光。

Root觉得Shaw狼狈的模样看起来还真是有着要命的性感。

"给我松绑，Root，我保证让你再也站不起来。" Shaw意犹未尽地凝视着她，凝视着Root在昏暗的光影中若隐若现的雪白胸口。Shaw的下腹依然还是热得让她透不过气来，但她知道这绝不是因为她体内该死的药物作用的关系。

"我会的，Sameen." Root贴心地笑着替Shaw翻了翻皱巴巴的衬衣领，她笑得娇媚而异常。Shaw跟她调情的模样看起来生涩又有些牵强，但是她喜欢她这样。

"但肯定——" Root欲言又止地歪了歪头，Shaw看着她身姿摇曳地走到了餐桌前，她突然就嗅到了从Root发间散发出来的过分撩人的愉悦气息。

餐桌离Shaw所处的位置也不过只有一公尺的距离，Root却足足花了五秒钟才回到了自己这里。用她那双修长且白皙的腿，让Shaw等得焦急。

"不是现在。"

Root撕开了手里的胶带温柔地封住了Shaw正微微张着的嘴，Shaw带着不易察觉的笑意顺从地加重了自己的鼻息。她知道Root总是对在自己身上玩些小花样这件事感到乐此不疲，Shaw并不介意。

她特意选了黑色的胶带，黑色，因为黑色最适合她的Sameen。

"想必你也一定是乐在其中。" Root的薄唇覆上了胶带的另一侧，她的鼻尖轻抵着Shaw绯红的脸。Shaw能感觉到她的双唇正蠕动在自己的嘴角，她的眼神有些失焦。

Root开始吻她，虔诚地跪在Shaw的面前亲吻着她早已麻木到没有知觉的膝盖，火烫的唇一路沿着她敏感的肌肤缓缓地接近了她的大腿根部。Shaw的呼吸逐渐变得沉闷，无限的时间也仿佛在她和Root之间停止了流转。

Root看着Shaw的眼睛，看着她因为渴望而愈发无神的眼睛，她的眼里没有一丝光影，Root只能在那一片无际的漆黑里看见自己。她的舌开始兴致高昂地在那一片濡湿里游走得更加卖力，热汗滑过她的身体，而Shaw空洞的目光仿佛就是在乞求着Root能够更加靠近。

Shaw听着Root的声音，听着她在她腿间笑得慵懒而又浅轻，她的嗓音一如既往甜蜜，Shaw身下的狂潮就是她能给予的最好回应。她的皓齿开始漫无止境地在自己腿间留下了清晰的标记，热汗滑过她的身体，Shaw知道明天她的身上又会多出几道Root赐给她的淤青。

她湿热的手掌突然抚过了她身下的滑腻，Shaw只能对Root的提前退出感到了极度的惋惜。

♥♥♥

"看看你，Sameen."

Root故意舔舐着自己湿润的红唇又对着Shaw晃了晃覆满了她的液体的手，Shaw却只能看见Root在她面前笑得暧昧且虚情假意。

"我从来都不知道原来你这么需要我呢。" 她的声音里有刺人的尖钉，Shaw别过头闭上了如饥似渴的眼睛。Root不允许她发出声音，无论她再怎么挣扎也不过只是在白费力气。

她愉快地挑着眉站了起来，餐桌上的烛火也逐渐开始随着Root的脚步在黑暗中频频摆动。地上的水迹应该还未干透，Shaw还能在她的步伐中清楚地听见湿答答的声响。

Root悄悄地绕到了她的身后，Shaw的背影在晃动的烛光里看起来格外脆弱且不堪一击。Root轻轻地将她身上的衬衣褪到了手臂，Shaw却不由自主地因为她的小心翼翼而感到一阵颤栗。

"放心.." Root喃喃着，细心地整理起了Shaw颈后那些被汗水浸透的湿发，稍显用力地按住了Shaw的头让她的脖子微微歪向了一边。

"我不会伤害你。" Root渐渐倾斜了手里的蜡烛，她着了魔似的看着它在火焰之中慢慢地转化成了滚烫的液体，Shaw轻蹙着眉头突然感觉到了一股热源正在向着她的肩颈处靠近。

"但你的身上以后不可以再留下别人的痕迹了。" 

Root说得委屈，灼热的液体却开始一滴一滴地落在了Shaw肩颈处那个明显的吻痕上，Shaw想要缩起肩膀却无法躲开灼痛的来源，Root的手正用力地压制着她的头部，她只能紧咬着牙放弃了挣扎。

Shaw的喉咙里发出了幼兽般的低吼，Root觉得她大概是很享受。

"我的意思是，除了我以外。" 她放开了手，倾下身一路沿着Shaw的脖颈舔吻到了她的耳后，Shaw的下身突然却因为疼痛和快感而莫名其妙地一阵痉挛。Root满意地环着她的脖子把下巴搁在了Shaw的肩膀上，Shaw仰着头虚脱似的倚靠着她，微弱的火光颤动在她们眼里。

疼痛渐渐消失在了她的肩膀上，好在Root用的是低温蜡烛，而这也确实算是对Shaw手下留情了。

Root笑盈盈地吹灭了手里的蜡烛将它丢在了地上，整个房间突然就因此而陷入了一片黑暗。

"你现在是不是很想杀了我？" 她从Shaw的背后欺身压了上去，单手捂住了Shaw有些发烫的眼睛。Shaw无法再看到幽光下投射在墙壁上的Root漆黑的身影，但回荡在她耳边的声音却还是有着令人魂不守舍的甜腻。

Root的手又开始自上而下地侵略起了Shaw火烫的身体，以一种近乎煽情又不留空隙的方式向着她的目的地缓缓前进。她的指尖轻柔地挑弄起了她潮热的入口，只稍稍抵进，就又放佛害怕被灼伤似的立刻远离。Shaw的嘴隔着胶带发出了甚至连她自己都听不清楚的低吟，她是想要杀了Root，可是她现在更加想让她杀了自己。

Shaw感觉到她身上的压力开始逐渐减轻，无处发泄的情欲却只能让她觉得越来越无力。虽然Root也明白这世上确实是没有比让Shaw在自己手里高潮更为令她亢奋的事情，但她仍然觉得现在还不是最好时机。

幽暗的火光又开始争先恐后地塞满了整个房间，Root点燃了餐桌上的最后一只白蜡烛，拿起了桌面上的手术刀和威士忌，回到Shaw面前之后就弯下腰近距离地观察起了她仇视自己的可爱模样。

♥♥♥

"我喜欢你这么看着我。"

Root泰然自若地放下了手里的酒瓶拿着手术刀向着眼前的人越靠越近，刀口温柔地抵上了Shaw的手臂，她布满血丝的眼睛里有着浓烈的欲望和戾气，Root在焦灼的空气里忍不住对着Shaw发出了呻吟。

刀尖开始隔着薄薄的衬衣小心翼翼地向着Shaw的腿部滑行，Root的表情看上去安定而平静，Shaw凝视着她依旧起伏平稳的胸口，她的耳朵里却隐隐约约传来了Root喉咙里发出的细微颤音。

她握着刀的手开始在自己的左腿外侧渐渐用力，利刃浅浅地割进了Shaw的身体，Root伸出手掐住了Shaw的脖颈笑得诡异，Shaw睁大眼睛一时之间也忘记了呼吸。

刀刃依然还在Shaw的腿部极为缓慢地移动着，但血液开始慢慢地渗出了Shaw的身体。Root隐约记得那儿应该是被那个叫Tomas的家伙的脏手碰过的地方，她不管，她觉得他碰的是那里，所以她就割那里。

"乖一点， 别乱动。" 她安抚似的搂着Shaw的头认真地聆听着她在自己怀里发出的小声抗议，刀尖却反而更深一点地嵌进了Shaw的腿里。就一点点，Root极为精准地把握着手里的力度这么想着，留一条不那么明显而隐秘的痕迹，让Shaw明白从此以后她调情的对象只能是自己。

Root心满意足地拔出了手术刀将它丢到了一边，地面上突然发出了硬物滚动的清脆声音，刀刃上的血迹也胡乱地溅在了桌脚附近。

她笑着打开了威士忌，琥珀色的酒液开始顺着Shaw腿部的血迹迅速落地，满载着痛楚的灼烧感无声地蔓延进了她的伤口里。Shaw的脸色有些发白，但显然Root还并不打算结束这场闹剧。

她开始单膝抵蹭起了Shaw身下火热的核心，突如其来的快感又害得Shaw忍不住仰起头一阵颤栗。Root的鼻尖轻轻地扫过了Shaw耳垂上细密的绒毛，耳畔边的轻声细语正在持续燃烧着她滚烫的身体。

"天知道我有多喜欢你，Sameen."

Root撕开了Shaw嘴上的胶带，沉默地看着她抬起头拼命地喘着气却无法发出声音。她面色清冷地轻轻含住了一口威士忌，趁着Shaw的肺腔被混浊的空气填满之前便阻止了她的呼吸。

酒液开始灼烧起了她们的胃，Root的手又逐渐不老实地游走进了Shaw的体内。Shaw突然极为暴躁地疯狂撕咬起了Root嘴，血液混着酒精缓缓地从她的唇角滴落了下来。

Root吃痛地含着下唇笑了笑，也并不打算对Shaw刚才赌气的行为有所责备或选择离开。她的脑海中反复呈现着的都是Shaw坠入云端时的绮丽场景，她甚至都想要让Shaw这双软绵绵的腿再也站不起来。

一切都混乱不堪，染血的刀和翻倒的酒，沾水的胶带以及摇曳的火光。满室的烟味香水味还有溢出整间屋子的情欲气味，Shaw迷离的目光落在Root晃动的发尾上，Root修长的白指还在她火热的下身里激烈地掏探。Shaw死咬住了Root纤瘦的肩膀疼得她几乎无法动弹，Root手上的力度之大却也一样撞得Shaw快要散架。

Shaw的喉咙里发出了断断续续的沉闷欢吟，她的灵魂和肉体都被Root丢进了仿佛梦一般的水乡里。她体力不支地陷在她的怀里，Root温柔爱恋地紧拥着自己。

Shaw无处可逃，几欲昏迷。

♥♥♥

"Sameen——"

三个小时后。

Root开始认错似的解开了Shaw手腕上的绷带又自觉地跪在了她的腿间，她迟疑地伸出手扯了扯Shaw的衣角又委屈地缩了回去，Shaw倒是真的一点儿也没看出来这家伙是认真地想要跟自己道歉。

Shaw低着头面无表情，从她的嘴角到腿部几乎到处都是血迹。Root讨好地搂着她的腰一脸歉意，Shaw想要推开她却发现自己的手臂仍然使不出任何力气。

她又累又渴地垂着双臂，但是Root现在抬头盯着她的模样就像是一只胆怯的仓鼠那样令人心急。Shaw其实很想笑，但却又不得不忍住笑意对着Root摆出了一副冷淡的表情，甚至还掺入了一点儿她暴躁的脾气。

她一语不发地注视着Root被咬到出血的下唇还有她肩膀上血红的牙印，Shaw开始紧皱着眉头觉得有些生气，但Root却总以为她是因为自己才会感到不高兴。

"..我就是不喜欢让别人碰你。"

Root更加用力地搂住了Shaw的腰肢赖在了她的怀里，Shaw只好仰着头一脸无奈地长叹了一口气。尽管这个家伙的脾气确实古怪得可以，但她却总是知道应该要如何准确地命中红心。

可她的腰腹又开始渐渐碰触到了自己身下敏感的部位，而这才是让Shaw感觉到最最难熬的事情。

Root的突然离开却又让Shaw解脱似的松了一大口气，她看着她失落的背影有些好笑地晃了晃手臂。Shaw不知道她要去哪里，但是她也不会就这么轻易地让Root离开自己。

"回来。" Shaw想要抓住Root的手臂却反而有些脱力似的握住了她的手心，眼前的人回过了头却仍然还是满脸委屈地看着自己。Shaw只好抬起头抿着嘴撒娇似的摇了摇她的手臂，Root虽然翻着白眼，可她也还是不由自主地就顺了这家伙的意。

Shaw拽着Root又让她重新跨坐在了自己身上，她费力地收紧了环着Root的手臂，但用这双瘫软且带伤的腿支撑着她的身体显然还要耗费掉她更多的力气。

凌晨的微风轻柔地抚摸着她们汗湿的耳鬓还有后颈，屋檐下偶尔经过的汽车轰鸣却开始让Shaw感觉到越来越安心。她安静地凝视着Root清浅的眼睛，Root的视线没有办法离开自己。

她的双臂开始情不自禁地搂上了Shaw的脖颈，Shaw有些心疼地舔了舔Root嘴唇上刺眼的血迹。Root趁机含住了Shaw温软的舌尖，Shaw的手指却快速地滑过了她的背脊恶意撩拨起了她身下湿热而脆弱的禁地。

Root惊喘了一声之后突然紧绷起了身体，Shaw听着她在自己耳边愈发急切的喘息，她喜欢她这样的反应。

"..你怎么可以生我的气。"

她把脸埋在了Shaw温热的肩颈不满地嘟囔出了只有她一个人能听见的声音，Shaw停下了手里的动作转过头温柔地亲了亲她的耳鬓。Root别扭地紧拥住了Shaw柔软的身体，两人的脸上却突然同时洋溢起了无法掩饰的笑意。

在这个灯火渐渐熄灭的静谧夜晚里，唯一剩下的，大概也就只有这两人之间会令人嫉妒到发狂的甜蜜而已了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 回来戳戳我QwQ♥♥♥  
> http://muskmelon4u.lofter.com/post/3e9f6b_7aa7e46


End file.
